Epic Blades
Epic Blades is a weapon-based fighting game developed by NetherRealm Studios and and published by 2DX13 Productions. If is been release in April 25, 2009 for the Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii alongside The V, released in October 28, 2009. Story The story takes place in the medieval era (not bothering on adding a specific year, though). There is a cyan colored mystical artifact fallen from the skies of heaven called the Sphere of Wonders. This spherical object was brought to Earth by a supernatural force of benevolence that mortals can come towards and fulfill their wishes to. However, a demon known as Belial, a.k.a. the Prince of Darkness, has taken the Sphere of Wonders for himself and is spreading spiritual harm wherever he went. Now warriors from around the world seek the Sphere of Wonders for their own reasons. There are those who seek it for wishes, such as power, fortune, etc. while some others seek it so they can get close to Belial and face him head on. Gameplay Epic Blades is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere 3D in which players fight on a 3D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays as a weapon-based fighting game that take place in a medieval/fantasy world and play like Mortal Kombat. So think of Epic Blades as like SoulCalibur with blood and all characters have two fatality systems which can be done after enough rounds were won. The Finishing Move is "Vanquishment" in which a character can finish the opponent off like the fatalities in Mortal Kombat. Meanwhile, there are also these things called "Quick Eliminates" in which after you beat your opponent, rather than performing a vanquishment, you can finish off your opponent with a special move that can kill him/her like the fatalities in Samurai Showdown Sen. Warriors Playable * Calixte le Charognard * Death-Skull * Elora * Franco Domenico * Hiroshi Masaru * Kameyo Hinotama * Kaveh Ahmed * Kliment Blood * Malombra * Sharyer * Strycuris * Wallace * Xipil * Zvarranik Unlockable * Aeramen * Aumentea * Bae Hee Young * Belial* * Croqos* * Hei-Jiao* * Javier Salvador * Jean d'Arc * Jengiz * Migrandis & Bromes* * Rinzen * Robyn Hode * Shankara Mahavir * Tashia Kadi * Vlad Dracul Quest Fighters * Ash Williams * Baraka * Dante * Etrigan * Garrosh Hellscream * Kratos (PS3) * Link (Wii) * Lu Bu * Mai Shiranui * Master Chief (X360) * Nyarlathotep * Spawn * Thor Arenas Starter # Adgastrian Temple # Al-Menzel al Jinn # Alfheimr # Church of Sancrudis # Dark Woods # Highlands # Indigenous Jungles # Pirate Ship # Samurai Training Grounds # Torture Chamber # Vatican Church # Water Raft # Waterfalls # Zvarranik Cave Unlockable # Battle Siege # Egyptian Ruins # Forest Area # French Castle # Hell # Kawagarbo # Ogre Swamp # Palace Garden # Peasant Village # Phlegethon # Rajasthan # Sanctuary of the Witch # Santiago de Compostela # Transylvania # Zaktaran Kingdom Quest Arenas # Asgard # Camelot # Chamber of the Flame (PS3) # Cherry Blossom Sight # Egyptian Temple # Hyrule Temple (Wii) # Limbo City # Luoyang # Malebolgia's Lair # Nyarlathotep # Orgrimmar # Relic Interior (X360) # Wasteland Category:Epic Blades